Ai Shiteru
by mikumikufan100
Summary: Dell, Miku, Mikuo, Haku, Rinto y Rin son insereparables, mejores amigos. Pero llega un punto en que ellos se cansan de ser solo amigos y quieren ser algo más y deciden dar el siguiente paso. ¿Ellas aceptaran?, ¿Qué problemas encontraran en el camino que los lleva a estar juntos? y más importante ¿Lograrán superar los obstaculos y estar juntos? o... ¿Se rendirán y las olvidaran?


*-*DISCLAIMER-*-: Los Vocaloid ni los Voyakiloid me pertenecen.

¡Hola! Soy mikumikufan100 y esta vez les traigo es ta historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas Dell Honne x Miku Hatsune.

Aclaraciones: **asdf**: sonidos, melodías, etc.

_asdf:_ sueño o recuerdo.

La historia se contara –mayormente- desde el punto de vista de Dell

Bueno sin más que decir…!disfruten el primer capítulo!

Sueño/Recuerdo de Dell

_Me encontraba sentado en una banca verde en el patio de juego en la primaria, 5to año para ser exactos, era mi primer día allí –como el de todos – y no conocía a nadie, al parecer yo era el único nuevo que había entrado en ese grado. Estaba callado viendo como los demás jugaban cuando oí como dos niñas gritaban, voltee a mi izquierda y vi como uno de mis compañeros-de un grado superior- estaba molestando a dos niñas de mi mismo grado: ´´Déjanos en paz´´…´´aléjate!´´…mi cólera estaba aumentando, odiaba que molestaran a las niñas ya que tengo una hermana y bueno…!solo yo puedo molestarla! ´´No nos levantes la falda!´´…SUFICIENTE, eso ya era acoso y mi cólera aumento mas –si es que se podía –. Me levante de mi asiento, corrí en su dirección y lo jale de el chaleco escolar que llevaba puesto y lo tumbe en el suelo ´´no las vuelvas a tocar!´´ grite mientras le pegaba un puñetazo ´´eres un pervertido!´´ dije mientras me paraba y aprovechando que él seguía en el suelo le pegue una patada ahí abajo –juro que oí que algo se quebró –._

_Me voltee hacia ellas: ¿Están bien? Pregunte mientras me acercaba –pero no tanto ya que no quería asustarlas- y ellas me miraron y corrieron hacia mi…me abrazaron:´ ´Arigatou gosaimazu!´´ dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_(_Después de eso, se hicieron amigos –mejores amigos en realidad –ellas se llaman: Rin y Miku. Ellas le ayudaron a hacer más amigos aunque en realidad solo le hablaba a sus hermanos: Rinto y Miku. Sus hermanos eran muy agradables y prácticamente lo alabaron por el hecho de salvarlas…el solo se río ante sus alabanzas, les dijo que no lo hicieran que lo hizo porque sintió que debía hacerlo, ellos levantaron la cara de el suelo y le regalaron una sonrisa –wow sonreían igual que ellas – y desde ese momento prácticamente son inseparables.)

_Estaba en un parque junto a una Miku de 14 años –su edad actual–, la tenía tomada de la mano, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuertemente sobre mi pecho…de seguro ella lo oía._

_-Onii chan, despierta- dijo una voz parecida a la se Haku –mi hermana – tras de mí pero al voltear no había nadie. No le di importancia._

_Era de noche, ella tenía puesto un lindo vestido color rosa pálido que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado solo por un broche para cabello en forma de flor con pequeñas piedras color turquesas en ella –prácticamente era una pequeña rosa turquesa –. Se veía hermosa…_

_´´Dell´´ oí que me llamo, al voltear me di cuenta de que estaba algo sonrojada y me estaba viendo fijamente…solo una palabra la describía en ese momento…_

_´´ ¿Qué paso __hermosa__?´´ pregunte mientras acercaba mi mano libre a su rostro y la acariciaba tiernamente._

_´´Ai shiteru…´´ dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía –la que estaba en su rostro –._

_´´Ai shiteru´´ dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro y cerraba de a poco mis parpados, sentía su respiración mezclándose con la mía, sus labios rozaron los míos y…_

**bzz**-me revolví en las sabanas mientras lanzaba maldiciones **bzz** **bzz** espero que el que haya osado interrumpir mi sueño tenga una MUY buena razón para hacerlo

**la la la la la la la**- abrí los ojos -**MERUTO**- sonreí torpemente, con ella no me podía enojar, **tokete shimaisou** me apresure a agarrar mi teléfono, ya que sabia quien era por ese ringtone. ´´MIKU´´ ponía en letras azules la pantalla de mi celular, **Suki da...**,- Suki da yo susurre y abrí mi teléfono y me lo puse en la oreja

-Hola-dije mientras me paraba de la cama y me dirigía a abrir las cortinas.

-Nada de ´´hola´´- estaba susurrando-Honne -pare mi respiración, esto era malo el hecho de que ella me llamara por mi apellido solo significaba una cosa…-estas en problemas son las 7:30, te recuerdo que entramos a las 7:00-estaba en clases, eso explica el que este susurrando- tienes suerte de que hoy nos tocara honores a la a bandera y de que tu hermana te cubriera- a lo lejos oí la voz de Haku diciendo: Dell-nii baka

-Estoy allí en 10 minutos-dije mientras me dirigía a agarrar mi uniforme

-Mas te vale Honne- luego de eso colgó.

MIERDA! Como me pude haber quedado dormido….argh! dios este no es mi día. Me apresure a cambiarme y salí corriendo en dirección a la secundaria…que estaba a una cuadra.

_-*_Hola mi nombre es Dell Honne –aunque creo que ya lo había mencionado-tengo 15 años y voy en ultimo año de secundaria, mi cabello es color plata, es algo largo y es por eso que lo ato en una coleta y mis ojos son color rojizo, mi hermana Haku es igual a mi…a excepción de 2 grandes diferencias, si es ´´eso´´ que están pensando pervertidos y que aparte su cabello es más largo que el mío, e igual lo lleva atado en una coleta. Mis mejores amigas son Miku y Rin, he estado con ellas desde 5to de Primaria. Miku tiene el cabello largo color turquesa, unos bellos ojos grandes de el mismo color que su cabello, es algo alta ya que no tengo que bajar mucho la mirada para hablarle, es linda, divertida, linda, inteligente, linda, algo caprichosa, linda, canta bien… y etto ¿ya dije linda?.

Si estoy enamorado de ella desde hace años pero no se lo he confesado ya que si ella me rechaza –lo cual tengo miedo que pase- nuestra amistad se arruinara y prefiero ser solo su amigo a perderla por completo, siempre la he protegido y siempre lo hare lo prometí aquel día –no es que antes no la protegiera, si lo hacía pero…esa vez sentí que era diferente-…cuando le rompieron el corazón por primera vez en 1ro de Secundaria y –no exagero-lleno mi camisa lagrimas…*-

_-*-Flashback-*-_

_Mi compañero Kaito se le había declarado a Miki –fui presente de ese acto ya que lo hizo en el patio y yo estaba en la terraza donde podía admirar todo- me sentí feliz por el ya que me había dicho que había una compañera que le gustaba y mucho pero no sabía si ella se lo tomaba en serio ya que andaban y luego ella lo cortaba de la nada. El sonido de la puerta abrirse me hizo voltear en su dirección y vi que era Miku quien había entrado a la a la terraza…estaba llorando._

_-¿Qué paso?-dije preocupado_

_-M…me caí-dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_-Te conozco no te caíste…Miku ¿Qué te hicieron?-dije mientras me acercaba a ella_

_Miku me miro y me abrazo, le correspondí. Sentía como mi camisa se empapaba pero no me importaba solo quería saber que le había pasado_

_-¿me dirás?-pregunte mientras me separaba de ella para verla a la cara pero ella se hundió más en mi pecho_

_-K…Kaito-susurro Miku e inmediatamente recordé lo de hace unos minutos y de la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana- ayer el me dijo que me amaba y hoy-se le volvió a quebrar la voz- esta con Miki -rompió en llanto-yo se que en parte es mi culpa ya que antes anduvimos pero lo corte de la nada…pero es que mi madre no me deja tener novio…-levanto la mirada y vi que el brillo de su mirada había desaparecido-y ayer íbamos a volver pero le dije que mejor no, ya que lo iba a pensar…y en la noche pensé que tal vez…por el… tomaría el riesgo de ser su novia a escondidas…p…pero el…-volvió a llorar más fuerte-.._

_-Tranquila Miku-susurre mientras la abrazaba más fuerte e imaginaba 1000 formas de matar a Kaito_

_-´´te protegeré de todo y de todos, no importa que pase Miku´´- pensé mientras le besaba la cabeza y trataba de calmarla._

-*-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*-

-Llega tarde por decima vez señorito Honne-oí que una voz dijo cuando entre al salón…pero Luka-sensei no se encontraba ahí -acá torpe…-dijo una voz detrás mío y al voltear me encontré con… ¿la puerta?-…acá abajo torpe- dijo la voz algo enojada

-Hola Rin-dije sonriendo. Rin, mi otra mejor amiga tiene el cabello corto color rubio siempre lleva un moño grande en el junto con unos brochecitos color blanco –al igual que el moño-, en la parte de enfrente de la cabellera, tiene bonitos ojos color cielo, es bajita, es divertida, lista, desesperante, juguetona, pesada, le encanta hacer bromas.

-Deja de crecer baka-dijo haciendo puchero-Miku está MUY enojada, al igual que yo -dijo resaltando la palabra MUY – Recuerda que estas a dos retardos más de ser suspendido una semana, y no sé qué harás para calmar a Miku.

Al voltear no la vi en su asiento si no en el de al lado…en mi asiento, sonreí, y me acerque a ella.

Rin POV´S

-Tsk…déjame hablando sola-dije viendo como se iba-...- mis labios se movieron pronunciando algo incomprensible –pero entendible para mí-.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Nada Rinto no te preocupes-sonreí- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Kagamine Rin-dijo mi hermano con la mirada preocupada y algo triste-eres mi gemela, te conozco de toda la vida y conozco esa mirada-se acerco un poco más a mí-Estas triste- no lo dijo como pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Rinto…-lo abrase- te aseguro que no es nada que yo no pueda superar. Lo mire a la cara.

-…Esta bien-dijo rindiéndose de que su hermana dijera lo que tenía-Rin…

-¿Mande?-pregunte curiosa.

-Sonríe-musito poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Así?-pregunte al mismo tiempo que hacía lo que él me pedía. Sonreír.

-Exacto-dijo el dándome un beso en la frente- te veo al rato…-dijo sonriéndome y dándose la vuelta.

-Adiós Onii chan- dije sonriendo.

Rinto POV´S

-Rin…-dije ya que había salido de el- Prometo proteger esa sonrisa…-me di la vuelta y mire hacia dentro por la ventanita de la puerta del salón, viendo solo a una persona. A ella.-y hare lo que sea para que sigas sonriendo, cueste lo que cueste-sonreí y me lleve una mano a donde estaba mi corazón.

-Qué lindo, te vez así- susurro alguien a mi lado. Era Lenka. Espero que no haya oído lo que dije.

-No tanto como tu-dije mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la besaba. Ella correspondía. Al parecer no hizo.

Lo sé. Sé que lo que hago es cruel. Sé que el usar a otras chicas para ocultar el amor que siento hacia mi gemela está mal… pero no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar a una chica que tenga ese ´´algo´´ que opaque aquel sentimiento por mi hermana.

-Te veo luego-dijo Lenka sonriendo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su salón.

Mire hacia el salón. Lo primero que vi fue a Rin riendo alegremente con Gumi y Meiko…Esa sonrisa, mi debilidad, me hizo recordad que ninguna chica tiene lo que busco. Que ninguna podrá opacar a Rin ya que, Rin es Rin y nadie la puede igualar…además…

-Rin-sonreí-eres mi único y verdadero amor-entre al salón. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y camine hacia ella.

Dell POV´S

-Hatsune-dije en voz fría mientras recargaba mi mano en mi escritorio y la miraba con falso enojo

-Por fin llegas Dell-dijo Miku parándose de mi lugar, se acerco a mí con brazos extendidos-pare mi respiración acaso iba a…-

-AU! Qué rayos te pasa-dije sobándome en hombro en donde me había pegado. Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el hecho de que me abrazara.

-Eso fue por llegar tarde-dijo sonriendo-Tuviste suerte esta vez baka, ya que Luka-sensei tenía que cubrir a Teto-sensei y se fue antes.

-Tan linda como siempre Miku-dije refiriéndome al golpe y la forma en que me llamo. Me senté en mi lugar y deje la mochila en el suelo.

-¿Verdad? *risas* -esa voz era de mi hermana Haku, quien camino desde atrás mío y se dirigió a hablar con Miku, ignorándome lo cual no era usual, a menos de que este enojada.

-Gracias por despertarme en la mañana hermanita-dije llamando su atención y la vi enojado.

-Mira ni te enojes Dell no es mi culpa que duermas como oso-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y oí que Miku se rio- además ya estas lo bastante grande para levantarte tu solo…-dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

Iba a responder de manera algo grosera pero, entro el maestro Kiyoteru al salón… ¿ya se había acabado Grammar?...bueno de todas maneras no hice la tare de Luka-sensei

-Siéntense-dijo Kiyoteru con un tono autoritario.

Vi como mi hermana daba dos pasos y se sentaba, me voltee y vi que se sentó detrás mío.

-Le cambie el asiento a Mikuo por un par de clases-dijo al ver mi cara de duda.

-Sabes que si los descubren…- pero me vi interrumpido al oír un gritito y luego un golpe.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia enfrente y vi que todos me estaban viendo, baje mi mirada por reflejo y vi que a mis pies estaba Miku…con un pie entre los míos. Se había tropezado.

-mierda…-susurre mientras me paraba y la ayudaba a pararse.

-¿Estas…-intente decir pero me vi interrumpido… ¿acaso hoy era el día de interrumpir a Dell?

-¿Está bien señorita Hatsune?-pregunto Kiyoteru viéndonos por encima de sus gafas.

-S…-la interrumpí

-No lo está-dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta-la llevare a la enfermería, después de todo fue mi culpa que se cayera.

-Está bien-oí que dijo en profesor antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me dijo Miku ya que la había recostado en la cama de la enfermería.

-Hacer que…-dije mientras buscaba pomada y unas vendas ya que se había hecho un raspón en la rodilla.

-Decir que no estoy bien-dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.-Estoy perfectamente-dijo mientras se impulsaba pasa pararse, pero la detuve.

-¿A si?-dije mientras abría el frasquito de pomada que había hallado en cajón que estaba detrás mío.

Le aplique un poco en donde se había lastimado y oí perfectamente un lloriqueo de parte de ella.

-Si Miku estas perfectamente-dije burlón cuando levante la vista y la vi con una mueca de dolor.

-au…-dijo mientras le ponía una curita, ya que no había vendas.

-listo volvamos a el salón-dije mientras le tendía la mano…

Ella la agarro pero me jalo hacia ella, haciendo que casi caiga sobre ella por suerte reaccione rápido y puse mis manos a sus costados para mantener el equilibrio. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello. Me estaba abrazando.

-Arigatou Dell, tu siempre me cuidas y estas ahí para mí-dijo mientras se separaba de mí y me veía a la cara. Me sonrió y sentí como me ruborizaba.

-D…de nada Miku… tenemos que volver-dije mientras, esperaba a que me soltara, y cuando lo hizo nos fuimos hacia el salón.

-¿Qué hiciste con Miku en la enfermería pervertido?-susurro Haku a mis espaldas en cuanto me senté.

-No le hice nada-susurre de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho, a diferencia de que gracias a su comentario me sonroje más-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije algo irritado.

-Bueno es que volviste sonrojado y Miku venía sonriendo-me dijo mientras dejaba una nota en mi escritorio.

´´ ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes Onii chan?´´

Esa nota me dejo pensando ¿Lo haría algún día? No lo sé. Haku ya no me hablo en toda la clase.

*RIIIING*

-Por fin receso-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y me recostaba en el mesa banco.

-Hey Dell-me llamo una voz masculina. Levante la cabeza. Era Mikuo acompañado de Rinto.

Mikuo es uno de mis mejores amigos, el tiene el cabello corto color turquesa al igual que sus ojos, es más alto que yo por unos centímetros, es divertido, las matemáticas no son lo suyo, calmado –a menos que te metas con Miku o con alguien más que le importe-, es bueno en todos los deportes –aunque no lo crean eso incluye el ajedrez-, Paciente –con mayúscula ya que no sé como a veces soporta Rin, Miku y Haku cuando andan raras por ´´eso´´- y también amigable, aunque a veces desespera un poco.

Rinto es otro de mejores amigos tiene el cabello corto rubio en el cual –al igual que su hermana- lleva unos brochecitos en la parte delantera de la cabellera es calmado, listo, pacifista, pervertido –con todas las letras-, cuidaba mucho a su hermana, algo mujeriego, pero a pesar de eso es buen amigo.

Qué pasa?-dije colocando mi cabeza en mis brazos.

-Rinto, yo y las demás –refiriéndose a Rin, Miku, y a Haku- pensábamos en ir al Karaoke después de clases y de ahí a mi casa a ver una película…algo así como una pijamada mixta.

-…-no conteste. Eso suena algo que haría una chica

-Fue idea de Miku- dijo Rinto al ver que no obtenía mi respuesta

-Está bien, iré-ahora todo concordaba-vamos, el recreo es para salir no para seguir en la prisión-dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta. Mikuo y Rinto me siguieron.

-**risas** tienes razón-dijo Rinto mientras se seguía riendo

- De acuerdo, te vemos al rato-dijo con una sonrisa Mikuo para después desaparecer, junto con Rinto, entre los alumnos que se encontraban allí

Seguí mi rumbo hacia la tienda de la escuela para comprar mi almuerzo y el de ellas. Me faltaba poco para llegar cuando vi algo que brillaba debajo de una banca de la escuela. Me gano la curiosidad así que fui para ver que era. Al acércame me di cuenta de que era un broche, al tenerlo en mis manos me di cuenta de que era igual a el broche que Miku traía puesto en mi sueño. Sonreí.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Haku en cuanto salí a la terraza del instituto.

-Perdón-dije mientras le entregaba su almuerzo-me distraje en el camino.

-No importa Onii chan-dijo Haku sonriendo.

-¿Y Miku?- le pregunte ya que me había sentado a su lado.

-No debe de tardar-dijo tranquila-menciono algo sobre ir a hablar con Kagamine-san.

-Haku…-dije entre divertido y cansado-¿Cuál de todos?

-¿A quién llamo Kagamine-san Dell?-dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Era cierto de las cuatro personas con ese apellido, ella solo llamaba Kagamine-san a Len, ya que a la hermana la trata de tu.

-¿Al niño shota ese? -pregunté algo enojado-¿Para qué fue a hablar con él? ¿Para ayudarlo a escoger que vestido va usar esta ves? –Len uso un vestido en la obra del año pasado ya que él era el único que podía alcanzar esas notas tan altas…y también porque era el único que sabía cantar- o para ver que tinte rubio le queda mejor…

-Tranquilo-dijo Haku mientras me metía mi emparedado a la boca-nadie te la va a quitar.

Ella tenía razón, estaba exagerando pero no me gusta pensar en el hecho de que alguien me la pueda quitar…no aun, cuando no le he dicho lo que siento.

Miku POV´S

-¿De qué querías hablar Len-kun?-pregunte mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Miku, ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?-pregunto-si mal no recuerdo desde hace dos años.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-lo voltee a ver, por alguna razón me puse nerviosa-explícate.

-Miku-musitó mientras se acercaba a mi-tu…-hizo una pausa y agarro una bocanada de aire- tu me gustas, y mucho-se sonrojo al decir esto.

-…-No sabía que decir. Sabía lo que venía, tenía que pensar una respuesta.

Len-kun es lindo, atento y simpático, podría darle una oportunidad…

–´´_Miku ¿estás bien?...Hola Miku!...Te conozco no te caíste…Sonríe así te vez linda...solo porque tú me lo pides…Felicidades!...Miku…Miku…´´-. _Esa voz en mi cabeza…era la voz de Dell. Pare mi respiración, el recordar su voz me hacía dudar sobre lo que le diría Len.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercaba hacia mí.

Yo no me moví, mis piernas no respondían. Le faltaba poco para llegar a mis labios cuando los colórales plata y rojo se hicieron presentes en mi mente. Lo aleje.

-Len-kun-dije viéndolo a la cara. Había tomado mi decisión.

-Miku…-susurro Len con la mirada algo triste.

-Lo siento por no poder corresponderte-dije sonriendo apenada-Pero…-

-Pero ya tienes a alguien mas ¿no?-dijo con la mirada oculta tras su fleco.

-Si-dije siendo sincera y algo ruborizada por acordarme de él.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-dijo Len levantando la cabeza

-No creo que sea…-me interrumpió.

-Es…solo por curiosidad-dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-Solo diré que me está esperando desde-dije sonriendo.

-Entonces ve con él-dijo Len dándose la vuelta-Te veo después ¿está bien?-pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Está bien-dije sonriendo.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia una dirección en específica. La terraza.

Len POV´S

-Miku…-susurre dejándome caer en el suelo del salón una vez que llegue a él -te amo… ¿Por qué tu a mi no?-pregunto a la nada.

-…-silencio es todo lo que escuche, y era normal ya que solo estaba yo allí

-No importa quién es el que te gusta-me pare y camine hacia la ventana-luchare por ti hasta tenerte entre mis brazos-sonreí y una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos-es una promesa-dije decido, secándome la lagrima que había soltado.

Iba a retirarme de la ventara cuando un lindo borrón turquesa llamo mi intención. Era Miku, estaba en la terraza hablando con…

-Dell Honne-susurre-así que ÉL es que te gusta…-sonreí- prepárate para lo que viene Honne ya que, _el amor es guerra_

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, cítricas constructivas, recomendaciones, dudas o tomatazos, todo es bienvenido (:

Si tienen alguna idea sobre qué puede pasar en el próximo capítulo, no sean tímidos y coméntenla! Las tomare en cuenta (:

Hasta el próximo capitulo sayonara!

MikuMikuFan100


End file.
